


This is wrong, in more ways than one.

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom! Teacher!Eren, Cum Swallowing., Desk Sex?, Dirty Talk, Eren is older, Hair Pulling, He's 26, Levi is eighteen so legal, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top! Student!Levi, Yaoi, almost?, handjob, i dont even know, porn with little plot, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loved teaching, starting his second year at Trost High and everything was going fine. There is only one bad thing. But its a big, bad thing. His favorite little midget, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Class is dismissed.'' Eren announced to the groaning senior class. ''And don't forget, your two page report over gene replication is due tomorrow.''

The herd of students head out the classroom, already complaining about their assignment to their friends. Well in Eren's defense, he did give them a two week head start on it. He could count on most of the class to have it done, mostly kids like Armin or Annie. Others like Connie and Reiner will definitely turn it in a few days late. These were good kids after all. His last class was always his favorite.  Green eyes watched as the teenagers exit before landing on a short figure hidden under a black hoodie and gray backpack.

''Levi, please stay after class. I need to talk to you.'' A grumble.

''Eren, its time to go home. Why don't you let me off the hook and let me go relax? It's been a long and stressful week for me. I'm already at the point of breaking down and-''

''Yeah, shut it Ackerman. And in school, you are to address me as Mr. Yeager.'' Eren retorted, turning from his desk to his cabinet and started looking through it.

''You know, you should be Mr. Ackerman number 2 by now.'' He could practically hear the smirk in Levi's voice.

''Watch your mouth.''

''Why? It's not like I kiss you with this mouth. Not _yet,_ at least.'' Eren turned to face Levi once again, setting a pile of papers on his desk.

''I mean it Levi.'' He said sternly.

''Or what? Who's going to punish me like the bad boy I am? You?''

''Levi, please cut it out for just a few minutes. This shouldn't be long.'' Eren stopped him before he could utter out another snarky remark.

''So what do you want me for? Not an after school 'study' session over sexual intercourse, I take it.'' Levi propped himself up onto a desk on the front row, crossing his legs. The brunette ignored the last comment.

''It's about your grades.''

''That but a number, and I'm sick of numbers defining me. My GPA, my height, the number of one night stands I've had, that's just bullshit. Eren just let me go home and we both don't have to put up with this fuckery.'' Levi almost looked like he was pouting. It was cute, but that wasn't going to cut it.

''You bombed all the tests I have, but surprisingly, you're acing every single one of your other classes like its nothing. Levi, you're barely passing with a low D.'' Eren scolded, pointing to the worksheets on the desk.

''Well your class is just so _hard_ and I got to focus on...other _things_. You know what I'm saying? I believe that I do deserve the _D_ , don't you agree?'' The older man rolled his eyes.

''Bullshit.''

''Mr. Yeager! Watch that filthy mouth!'' Levi replied sarcastically.

''Levi, no more jokes. Seriously, you have the brains and everything to do the work. Heck, you could be top of the class if you wanted to. Why are you letting your talents waste away?''

''Grades don't matter to me. And I have to try really hard to beat Erwin and that sounds like a lot of effort so...''

''Then _what_ matters to you?'' Levi thought for a second before jumping off the desk and leaned into Eren's face, successfully planting a light kiss to his lips.

''This does.'' He whispered, his hot breath tickling Eren's lips as their faces were still just centimeter apart. Levi snaked a hand down to Eren's ass and groped it. ''And so does this.'' Eren backed away, knocking Eren into his chair as Levi chuckled, making his way towards his prey until they were face to face again, the desk now not an obstacle.

''You're such a virgin, _sir_.'' He smirked as he inched closer. ''Getting yourself flustered over your student. How naughty you are.''

''Levi, _move_. ''

''Hmm, how about no?''

''I swear to god, Levi. I've known you since you were a snotty nosed twelve year old and you're not like this..'' Levi put a finger to his mouth, silencing him as he sat in Eren's lap, pinning him down. He shifted a little before he got situated in there.

''If you have known me for so long then you would know that I'm exactly like this. And Eren, I'm not such a snot nosed brat anymore. So what exactly is holding you back from me, the guy of your wet dreams? I'm legal now aren't I? Have been for a few months now so why? I know you want me, don't deny it. I think we both know the truth.''

''I don't know, _maybe_ because you're my student, and I'm 8 years older than you.'' Eren snarled, fighting the urge to feel Levi's soft lips on his again.

''Age is nothing but a number. Add I'll be graduating in a few months aren't I? Or what? You're going to come over to my house and let me fuck you into the mattress right after I graduate as a gift? Don't pull that on me Eren. I'm sick of waiting. For six years you have lived right next door. For two and a half years I've yearned for you and then you suddenly become my fucking Biology teacher. I've waited so long and I know for damn sure you have too.'' Levi leaned in close again and Eren's heart raced before he put a hand to Levi's firm chest, keeping him at distance.

''Levi, we are at a school and we shouldn't be doing this. Let's talk about this for a little bit. Don't be so rash about this. You're still young and you don't know what you want so-''

''Oh I know what I want, believe me.'' Levi growled back in a husky, low tone. ''I want the sweet ass that I'm sitting on right now. And I want it badly.'' Before Eren could mutter another word of protest Levi yanked the both of them off the chair and hustled Eren up, bringing his legs to wrap around himself before setting Eren's slender figure onto his own desk. ''Give me detention all you want, but right now, you're _my_ bitch.''

Within seconds Levi had pulled the two into a steamy, heated kiss. Eren have already gave up fighting back, both Levi and his own desires. He's been fighting it for so long. Every time he would go over to Levi's house to tutor him ever since he started working here, every time he had to resist begging Levi to take him on his sparkly clean floor, every time he had to softly eye Levi's toned chest and muscled arms, every single time he had to grit his teeth as girls gossiped about how great Levi was in bed, knowing that he was supposed to be his, he can't do it anymore. Fuck it. He was done waiting too. Two pairs of lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance as hands were grabbing at bare skin. Levi won. Of course. Eren doesn't have nearly as much experience as his junior does.

He used his legs to pull Levi closer, sliding his eager hands up his shirt and feeling up Levi's delicious abs before wrapping them around his neck, fingers intertwined with Levi's soft, dark locks of conditioned hair. He smelled so fucking nice and just wants the guy to make him his bitch. This was wrong, on so many levels. This was so damn wrong. But does Eren fucking Yeager give a single flying fuck? Hell to the no. Not as long as the ravenette had something to do with it.

Oh, Levi was grinding on him so hard, undoing his jeans as he slid his hand in. Oh his hand felt so good, pumping him and thumbing the slit. Levi gripped his dick and stroked and he just knew all the right places to make a man go crazy.  He's been with a few people but it was never this intense like Levi was. He had wanted this for so long. This was amazing. He didn't want this to stop. Levi's hands worked wonders on him. It's been a while since he's got a good lay or had some private time to himself. It was so _good_ , so _magical,_ and he was so close, and this wasoh so damn _wrong_. What the fuck were they doing? This was a school! They were in their school!

''W-Wait, Levi- hold on a second. Hold on a second, damn it!'' Eren groaned, finally gathering the strength and the courage to push Levi off of him for a while.

''God, Eren, you are not about to chicken out. Not this time. I forbid you.'' Levi growled, gripping his hips. No doubt he was going to bruise.

''But Levi, I can't. We're in school and you're still my student, and what would your parents think if you, their only son starts fucking their next door neighbor before he fucking graduates?''

''Who cares what they think. I only need you.'' Levi forcefully pushed his tongue in his mouth again, dominating him in every single way., and Eren almost submitted, if only he wasn't the stubborn little Eren he was. He might've gotten laid.

''L-Levi, no.'' Eren muttered weakly as Levi attacked his neck, nipping and biting and sucking and just driving him crazy. ''We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. On so many levels.''

''But it's what your heart wants, isn't it?'' Levi asked, finally stopping.

''Yes. But um, how about we make a deal?'' He suggested.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

''What kind of deal?''

''How about I make this up to you, and then if you graduate with straight A's, then I'll let you do whatever you want with me, a-and we'll go to my house so we won't be disturbed and everything?'' Levi thought for a second.

''I can do anything? As in anything?'' He asked, his lips slowly curving up to a smirk.

''Y-Yes, a-a-anything.'' God why did he make a death wish? Who knows what the shorter man was going to do to him? The thought both scared and excited him at the same time.

''Fine, but first, how are you going to make this up for me? I am pretty hard and high here.'' He frowned as he pondered for a moment. Finally the brunette got off of his desk, pointed to his chair.

''Sit.'' He ordered. Levi hesitated and Eren rolled his eyes before pulling him into the chair. ''You know that I'm not going to hurt you. You won't regret it. I promise. I don't bite. _Unless_ you want me to. '' Levi finally complied, sitting into the chair. Eren huffed before he got down onto his knees, unzipping Levi's pants and released his other confinements that restrained him.

Levi's cock bounced up, long and proud and looked so damn good. Eren licked his lips before latching them onto the tip, sucking for a few seconds before starting to go down, trying to see how far he could go. He had experience with blowjobs and he was quite good at it, but his other partners couldn't compare to Levi's length. Eren wondered if he could choke him. The thought made him jump up again.

The other tangles his hand into his hair and pulled, lightly at first, then rougher as if to beckon him to get going. Damn he should do that more. Eren glided down, using his own saliva for lubricant to make it go easier. He kept going until he was buried into the scent of Levi and the tip of his juicy penis was pressing hard against his throat. He gagged a little but got accustomed to it after a few moments.

As soon as he was adjusted, he started bobbing his head up and down. Slow at first, but he soon picked up speed. Levi's hands tightened around his hair, handling it roughly. He took it as a good sign and continued, licking the backside of his groin with his tongue. Levi should be close by now, his dick was throbbing inside his mouth. Eren wasn't wrong because Levi came with a loud groan a few seconds later, filling his mouth up. It took Eren a while to swallow it all down. After six years of knowing the guy, he knew that he hated messes so he wasn't about to make a mess.

''That was fucking fantastic.'' Levi breathed out.

''I know.'' Eren replied, beaming with a pride and no shame what so ever.

''You know that you didn't have to swallow it, right?''

''Would you have rather me spit it at your face? No? I thought so. So shut your fucking face, Ackerman.'' Eren childishly stuck his tongue out at him, even with the stern tone he was using.

''Would you like to sleep over tonight?'' Levi asked, giving him a tissue to wipe his mouth.

''Depends. Are you going to keep your hands and dick to yourself?'' Eren asked, taking it.

''Baby, you know that I don't make promises I don't know if I can't keep.''

''I will, but once you get grabby, I'm kicking you in the nuts and giving you an F.''

''You can't do that! That's fucking cheating and underhanded. What about the deal with me getting Straight A's?'' Levi glared at him, standing up and zipping up his jeans.

''You should have thought about that and me being your teacher before you accepted it.'' Eren winked at him before getting off the floor and getting his jacket.

''Oh you wouldn't dare.'' He threatened.

''Try me, sweetheart.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay the second part! Levi is now out of hell school, I mean high school.

Eren was so grateful. The smell of the summer air, no more waking up at six, this was fabulous. He could get used to this. As much as he loved teaching, all the morning coffee took a toll on him.  All was well.

He has just finished sorting all of his stuff and finished all the grades. The final report cards should be arriving at their destined home by now. It's time for summer vacation. He kicked himself off of his comfy bed and headed down to the kitchen. He needs to be getting used to making his own lunch instead of just heading to the school cafeteria now. It's a bummer but he will live. His cooking skills aren't that great so usually he orders takeout or heat up leftovers. Levi is the one who can cook, whenever he would come over, it was always him in the kitchen.

Speaking of Levi, Eren haven't seen him in a while. The graduation was a couple of days, and honestly Eren was a little surprised and disappointed that Levi didn't come straight to him afterwards. Knowing Levi as well as he does, he should be at his house this minute, but Eren haven't seen him for three days. Which is really unnerving. Levi won the bet, making into the top twenty in just a few months, and by now he should be jumping the brunette's bones and fucking him into next week, but he just disappeared.

Which is making Eren worried. He had called Levi a couple of times these past days but Levi hardly picked up. And when he did, they never spoke much, and Eren is too prideful to go over to his house next door to check up on him. Perhaps he isn't interested anymore. If he doesn't want to be with him, then fine. It's not like Eren can't get laid anyways. Deciding to stop thinking about the said midget, Eren placed his attention back on his food and went on with his day.

It was seven thirty when the doorbell rang. Eren went to open it, only to be met with a rose nearly cutting his cheek with it's thorns.

''Hello, _darling_. '' Levi's smooth, soft voice pricked his earlobe, sending a shiver down Eren's spine. ''Miss me?''

Eren proceeded to shut the door in his face, to which Levi blocked, placing his foot between the door.

''Oh come on, don't be so cold. You know you're happy to see me. I am wonderful to look at, you know.'' Levi smirked

''Where have you been?'' Eren asked, folding his arms across his chest.

''Where I've been isn't important. Or are you let down because I haven't been fucking you these past few days? We can easily fix that, darling. You missed me didn't you? I know for damn sure that I missed you and your _sweet_ ass. '' Levi smirked, a few strands of his raven locks falling into his eyes as he invited himself in, pushing the door out of the way.

''You wish.'' Eren spat out, slamming the door behind him. Levi responded with a chuckle.

''It's only three days, Eren. You're such a helpless romantic. Though I can see why you are so _delighted_ to see me. You really can't live without me.'' Levi eyed the small pile of dishes in the sink and the number of clothes thrown aimlessly on the ground, placing the rose into a vase on the kitchen counter. ''Tsk, tsk. Eren is so dirty.''

''I've been busy.''

''With what? Thinking about me?'' Levi cooed into Eren ear, suddenly spinning them around and backing Eren up into a wall, placing his knee in between Eren's legs.

''In your dreams.'' Eren glared at him with his bright green eyes, exciting the younger male even more. Even now, he's being a stubborn little piece of shit.

''Would you like to hear about my dreams, Eren? For instance last night, I was dreaming of you all chained up in my bedroom, begging me to fuck you senselessly. You were so good Eren, all cute and just plain out fuckable.''

''Don't get ahead of yourself.'' Eren warned although his heart rate was speeding up by each second Levi's hot breath tickled his neck.

''Why not? I did win the bet, and I believe that the prize is that I get to have my way with you.'' Eren groaned. He regret that decision so much right now, although at the same time, he's pumped for what Levi would do. After all, levi always sweeps him off his feet in the most wonderful ways. He is unpredictable and is full of surprises. That's what Eren loved about him. Levi could always manage to keep him interested. Now let's see how he does in the bedroom area....

''So, darling, what do you have in mind? Do you have any requests before we get to the...late night activities?'' Levi traced a cold finger from his cheek all the way down to his hips, to where he groped his ass firmly, as if claiming it for himself.'' There was no point in asking that question because even before Eren could thinking of an answer, Levi had crashed their hips together in a heated kiss.

Oh god, those lips. Levi sure knows how to use those lips to please him. Eren responded with no hesitation, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and burrowing his hands into his soft, soft hair. Their tongue went into a wrestle, fighting for dominance of the other, making slippery and sloppy noises coming out of both of them. Eren was winning but then Levi bit his lower lip, causing him to gasp out and Levi took the chance to shove his tongue with Eren's cavern, licking and sucking everywhere he could, mapping out the familiar yet foreign area.

''You taste so sweet.'' Levi breathed out before smashing their lips together again. It was suddenly very hot and Eren pulled on Levi's hair. He didn't want to wait any longer. He could throw away his pride and composure, because fuck being an adult and taking this seriously. He wants Levi now. They have both waited so long.

Ever since Eren moved into the neighborhood six years ago. Ever since Levi started shoving himself into his life. Ever since he fell in love with him. It's been too long, and now they finally have each other. Neither wants to let go.

Levi hooked one of his long legs around his waist, pushing Eren up before he start attacking Eren's neck, biting, sucking, and kissing. Marking his neck as his territory, it belongs to him. Eren's tan skin soon became marred with purplish hickies.

''L-Levi, b-bedroom.'' Levi grumbled before obliging to his request carrying him upstairs. He shut the door behind him, throwing Eren onto his bed. The brunette landed with a soft thud before they both started taking his shirt off. Levi climbed onto the bed, straddling Eren with his lips. Eren's sweatpants got pulled off of him, leaving his toned body for all the world to see, well the world is Levi right now because he is all that matters as of the moment. 

Levi growled as he fumbled with his belt, before Eren stepped in. ''Let me try.'' Eren wanted to rip that damn belt off. ''Why do you have to wear a fucking belt anyway? Couldn't you just not have worn anything at all?'' Eren hissed between his teeth before he finally pulled the belt loose and started tugging at Levi's pants.

''Kinky.'' The raven haired male commented before pulling Eren into another make out session. Tongues fought as the two of them grinded against each other, dignity all forgotten as they humped each other like animals in heat. Levi dove a hand into Eren's underwear, massaging his soft balls as Eren sucked in a breath. Levi's lips latched onto one of his pink nubs, making them hard before Levi started pumping him, using his pre-cum as lubricant to go faster. Eren was lost in bliss, but felt something was still off. He still wanted something inside of him, Levi inside of him. His slutty hole was itching to be filled up to the brim.

He rolled the two of them over, switching positions so he was on top before reaching over to his nightstand and pulled open a drawer, throwing the lube at Levi.

''Come on baby, get on with it.'' Eren rolled his hips, effectively pushing his ass into Levi's crotch only to have something poke back at him. Levi groaned as he took in the situation, Eren is basically begging to be fucked and he would love to comply with that.

In a swift motion, he pinned the other to the bed, positioning himself in between Eren's caramel legs, hooking one of them up on his shoulder. He poured the lube onto three of his fingers before slowly sliding two digits inside.  Eren appreciated Levi taking time to get him accustomed but he didn't need it. Hell, what did Levi think he has been doing for the past three days?  He was horny and he was alone, so out came Eren's happy time.

''Look at you, sucking my fingers in your slutty ass.'' Levi smirked as he shoved three fingers inside, all the way down to his knuckles. ''What would your students think of you if they saw you like this Eren? Their pure, innocent Mr. Yeager, taking it up in the ass like a champion.'' Eren bucked his hips as Levi poked at his prostate, teasing it over and over. ""Tsk, tsk. Some of the girls would be heartbroken, don't you agree?'' Eren glared at Levi from underneath him.

''Whose fault do you think that is?''

''I'll take full responsibility.'' Levi offered, taking his fingers out. Eren whined and clamped down as he was soon filled with emptiness. ''Shh, baby, don't worry. You'll get something much better.'' Eren nodded as Levi positioned himself in front of him before slowly pushing himself in, groaning at the tight heat. Eren was thrashing all about, moaning out Levi's name as he was stretched by Levi's big, juicy cock.

He started out slowly and gently, but after a few minutes, both of them lost patience. Levi slammed his dick inside, ambushing Eren's sweet spot over and over again, abusing his prostate like a little toy, clamping his hands on both sides of his hips until a red handprint showed up. Eren was sure to bruise tomorrow. Eren grabbed the bedsheets until his knuckles went white, moaning out Levi's name time after time again.

''Levi- ahhh, g-gonna ugh cu-cum'' Levi grunted in response, snaking his hands down to his dick and gripped hard, preventing Eren from releasing his load. 

''Asshole....l-let go.'' Eren choked through gritted teeth, throwing his head back in agony and bliss from the action.

''We got plenty of time to work with, darling.'' Levi cooed into Eren's ear before taking in his earlobe and nibbling at it. He started teasing Eren's sweet spot even more than before, just barely brushing against it before taking it away, all outside before sticking it inside to repeat the process all over again. Eren was going crazy underneath him, not being able to release and not having enough of Levi. 

''Levi-''

''Beg.'' One word. A simple command.

Eren glared up at him. He would never beg under normal situations, especially to a brat that was younger than he was, his former student no less, but this wasn't a 'normal' situation per say and Eren is about had it with this cruel and slow torture. Biting the inside of his left cheek, he slowly, softly mumbled out the words, 

''L-Levi...please-''

''Please what?'' Levi pushed, an evil smile on his gorgeous face.

''Please make me c-cum with your huge cock, oh p-please baby please-'' Levi almost lost himself with how sexy Eren was right now, melting within those words. He groaned, letting go of Eren's throbbing cock.

Within seconds, Eren came, Levi following closely behind him. They panted, taking in deep breaths before regaining their composure.

''So...what will be my prize if I make it through the first year of college?''

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering for this to have a second part but I'm still debating on it.
> 
> Also if anyone has suggestions of what my next fanfiction should revolve around, please feel free to ask. I love working around new ideas.
> 
> Lastly i made a tumblr guys and i need more awesome people to follow https://www.tumblr.com/blog/v-ji-kook


End file.
